


Wade's Mutation

by CaramelLioness



Series: What Happens in the Xavier Mansion [6]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Baby!Kurt, Baby!Lorna, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, Kid!David, Kid!Pietro, M/M, Parent!Logan, Parents!Cherik, Yaoi, kid!Wade, kid!Wanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelLioness/pseuds/CaramelLioness
Summary: Logan wants to withdraw Wade from his school when he finally discovers his mutation, but clearly there's a reason why he wants to stay put.





	Wade's Mutation

**Author's Note:**

> Another mini one-shot for the series! Again this time it isn't about David's or Kurt's birth yet but that'll come along soon :D  
> I'm kind of multitasking because I'm making one-shots for this series and then writing a story at the same time ^•^  
> I'm excited for when I begin Family Vacation (when they go to Disneyland--my fav place in the world seriously)  
> I hope you guys enjoy this~~ <3

{The Kids}

David: 8

Pietro & Wanda: 6

Lorna: Infant 

Wade: 7

Kurt: Infant 

 

 

"I'm going to marry Peter!" Wade screamed as he ran down the halls of the Xavier mansion. All of the students were going to hear it, unfortunately. 

It wasn't much of an easy task for Logan. All he had done was pick up Wade from school. They arrived home and that's when things went wrong. Wade's day at school today had been a very interesting one. Logan needed to consider whether keeping his son at that elementary school or not. 

Charles and him had always had their speculations and theories of Wade's mutation. Even Hank had a go at the theories. Charles and Hank thought he might get some intense healing factors while Logan was worried that his son would have metal blades emerging from his hands like him. Charles found it a bit unlikely and Hank said it was a possibility (but he still thought Wade would get some good healing powers.)

Today Wade's mutation had been exposed. When the principal was explaining what had happened, Logan had thought his kid had died. Apparently, an older kid had gotten pissed off at Wade and had attempted to stab him with scissors. A teacher was there to pull of the big kid, but when the nurses examined Wade, the seven year old was perfectly fine.

Logan had to sit down with Wade once they arrived home. He had already been considering taking Wade out since he didn't know how good of an influence the kids there had on his kid. Then again, he personally didn't think he was the best influence for Wade (but it was already too late to leave and that would be awful of him to do something like that.) Now he was debating on taking Wade out as soon as possible. 

However the seven year old didn't want that to happen at all. Logan had been hearing this ever since Wade had entered the first grade. There was a preschooler (who was now five) his son had a crush on. Logan thought it was ridiculous because both were so young. He thought it was a joke since Wade was always telling jokes and it was hard for anyone to take him serious. 

Logan didn't even know who the kid was. He just knew his name was Peter and that was it. Logan thought Wade would be over it after a few months, but now he was concerned. He hoped Wade didn't try to touch the poor five year old Peter. 

That was how they found themselves in this situation. Logan thought it would be best for Wade to be around others who had powers themselves so he suggested to Wade that he keeps him at the mansion like the Xavier-Lehnsherr kids. Wade said no to that. Of course that was because of _Peter_ , Logan didn't doubt it. 

"You always want to stay home, Wade! Why do you always ask to stay home if you just want to stay at that damn school?" Logan asked as he looked up at his son. Now they were in the backyard because Wade decided to climb up a tall tree. 

Wade shook his head, "I'm staying for Peter! We are going to marry one day and you can't do a thing about it, old man!" He stuck his tongue out at his father. 

Logan felt like this parenting thing was quite a hassle. Either that or Wade was simply the hassle. He didn't see Erik or Charles chasing down Pietro or David. Wanda was very obedient and sweet as well. Perhaps this was life's way of laughing at him by giving him a crazy kid? 

He expected that there would be attention on then soon enough. Logan didn't expect for Erik to come out to see what was going on. Lorna was in Erik's arms as she fidgeted with the little doll in her hands. 

"What's going on?" Erik asked as he realized Wade had climbed high up on the tall tree a few feet away. 

Logan sighed, "Little bastard got his mutation today." 

Erik scoffed, "Did Charles and Hank win?" 

Logan didn't like being wrong about things, but he had to admit it sometimes. "I suppose so. Damn kid heals quick like me." 

"Are you going to get him out of the school he's in?" Erik asked as he looked down at Lorna who had started grabbing at his chin. 

"I'M GOING TO MARRY PETER!" Wade screamed at the top of his lungs. Logan felt like he could just rip his hair out. 

The scream had caused Lorna to jump and snuggle closer to her father. Erik didn't like his children terrified, so he glared at Logan who just shrugged. The metal manipulator was then interested in what Wade had just said. 

"He's going to marry Peter? Who's Peter?" Erik asked. He was so happy no one ever called Pietro that. One time at the hospital they had gotten his name wrong and he hoped this wasn't the case right now. 

Erik didn't know what he'd do it he found out someone like Wade wanted to marry his son. He didn't have much problems with Wade (a few he'd never say aloud.) Wade was loud, obnoxious and a bad influence to his children, but his kids loved Wade as if he was a part of the family. 

But still. Erik still prayed that none of his children brought someone like Wade to meet Charles and him. 

"Some five year old that attends his school." Logan answered simply. 

Erik's eyes widened at that. "Logan, _five_? He hasn't begun doing things to this poor child, has he?"

"My son might be...You know what, but he's no mini rapist," Logan defended his son. He knew he was always having trouble defending Wade. Sometimes he didn't even want to. 

"You'll know he isn't when years go by and this child's parents are not knocking on the mansion door to murder you." Erik said as he stroked Lorna's small amount of green hair.

Logan looked back up at Wade, "Wade, get down here now! If you don't want...I won't take you out of that school, but get down here _please_." 

He felt successful when Wade jumped off the tree, something Erik and him were tensed about. Wade landed perfectly on his feet and began heading back to the mansion. Erik sent him a weird look before Logan sent him an apologetic one. Both fathers headed back inside, following Wade. 

When they got back in the mansion, they found Wade and Pietro at the top of the large staircase. The two boys were holding onto baking sheets as Pietro explained that if they sat on the sheets and went down the stairs it would be awesome. 

Before the kids got the chance to test Pietro's experiment, Erik ran up the stairs before placing Lorna in Logan's arms. He glanced at the man to make sure he was holding onto his daughter. 

"You will not be doing such things, Pietro." Erik said as he looked at his silver haired son before taking the baking sheets. 

Pietro shrugged, "If Wade ended up hurt he'd heal up quickly like Uncle Logan!"

" _You_ wouldn't, schatz." Erik said as he headed down the stairs with the baking sheets as the two boys stuck their tongues out at him. 

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

Charles was in Hank's laboratory with Alex, David, Wanda and little Kurt. While Charles and Alex were chatting, Hank was observing his two godchildren who were playing with little Kurt on a sheet with some baby toys. Both Charles and Alex easily spotted how Hank studied the three child, particularly Kurt. 

Charles didn't have to read Hank's mind to know what he was thinking about. When Alex sighed and turned back to him, Charles assumed he was aware of it as well. 

"Have you guys talked about kids again?" Charles asked softly. He didn't want Hank to try and interrupt the conversation. 

Alex didn't seem too happy at the topic. "We did and we kind of got somewhere. He didn't say no this time. I think it would be awesome if we had a kid." 

"I think so. I can picture you two being happy because of the birth of your child. Perhaps he'll be convinced now. Just make sure he's always around Kurt. See how he reacts to holding him. So he gets the feeling of being around a baby." Charles advised. 

Alex's eyebrows knitted in confusion, "Being around a baby? _Really_ , Charles? He's been around the Xavier-Lehnsherr kids every since they were born. He delivered the four of them. He's always been around babies."

"Fair enough." Charles agreed as he eyed his son and daughter as they played with little Kurt. 

Wanda had brought some blank pieces of paper and crayons with her when she had followed her mother to the lab as he held little Kurt. She saw that David had brought some of the blocks that were for Lorna that he once used when he was a baby. 

"This is red, Kurt. R-E-D. Can you say that, Kurt? Red!" Wanda said happily as she raised up the red crayon in front of the baby's face. 

Charles chimed in, "Wanda darling, Kurt is too young to be speaking. The first words he'll probably say is daddy and mummy." 

David began drawing some stuff on his blank sheet. Charles could tell what his eldest son was drawing when he picked up a green and grey crayon. Everyone had seen numerous of David's little drawings of the family. He was proven right when he spotted the family little stick-drawings. David even drew some of the students too. 

He remembered when David first began drawing the people in the mansion. David was three when he drew everyone besides his family. Hank was always blue and fluffy while Alex had red coming out of his chest while Scott had red coming out of his eyes. When everyone had seen that picture, some students thought it was someone trying to attack. They realized David was trying to draw the lasers from the Summers brothers.  

"Kurt's mutation is quite fascinating," Hank finally said something. He eyed the blue child, "His powers aren't known, but it could be Raven's appearance changing to Azazel's teleporting." 

Wanda looked at her godfather, "Wade wished Kurt was purple because blue and red are supposed to make purple, not blue." 

"Wade just has a vivid imagination, Wanda," Hank said as he smiled softly at his goddaughter. He was surprised himself that Wanda loved attaching herself to him.

David tilted his head as he began drawing Pietro's silver hair on the paper. "Wade is crazy, Uncle Hank." 

"We don't call other people crazy, Davey." Charles lightly scolded his son. 

Alex scoffed at Charles, "Not even Wade?" 

 _Not even Wade_ , Charles replied to Alex telepathically.  He looked back at his children who were now introducing different colors to baby Kurt. 

"Do you think our baby will be blue?" Alex asked as he stared at Kurt who was now picking up a few crayons. Wanda had given him the red crayon she was holding. 

Charles knew that must be one of Hank's concerns. "You wouldn't mind having a blue child, right?" 

"Not at all. I don't care what the baby looks like. I'm kind of hoping the baby wouldn't inherit my powers. Scott and I had enough trouble with our powers. I don't want our baby ever wanting to be in solitary confinement." Alex explained.

Charles placed a reassuring hand on Alex's shoulder. "The baby you two have, blue or not, will be beautiful and amazing as you two. Just wait and see." 

"Erik and you must be happy the kids have kids their age to play with, right?" Alex asked, thinking about Hank and him having their own child. Their baby would definitely hang around the Xavier-Lehnsherr kids and Kurt. Wade was something he'd have to consider though. 

Charles always loved the idea of the students being around his children. He only had Raven when he was growing up, so after David he certainly was fine with having another child to give his son a sibling. He would like it if the children had kids their own age to hang around with. He had been happy to find out Wade was going to be a part of the family (that was until two months passed and they realized what kind of child Wade was.)

David, the twins and Wade were their own little group. Charles was grateful that they all got along with each other, especially Pietro and Wade. It was amazing how now Lorna and Kurt would be good friends since they are near the same age. Now that Hank and Alex might be soon expecting, another child would be a part of the friend group between Lorna and Kurt. 

"We are. When you and Hank have a baby, they'll have friends their age too." Charles reasoned as he glanced at Kurt who was about to put a black crayon in his mouth. He was relieved when he saw David take away the crayon and tell the baby it wasn't for eating. 

Alex had witnessed Kurt trying to eat a crayon as well. "That's true." He sighed and looked back at Charles, "Thank you, Charles, really." 

"Don't mention it, Alex." Charles said as he hugged the blonde young man who he knew loved acting tough and all, but he really had a good heart.

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

"Who's Peter?" Pietro asked as they all sat at the dinner table. Wade had just announced for the millionth time that he was going to marry Peter. "It better not be me." 

Erik looked at Pietro, "It isn't you, schatz, I promise." The metal manipulator was thanking God countless times for that relief. 

"He's in the kindergarten. We're going to get married. Do you want to be my best man?" Wade answered as he turned to Pietro. 

"When you're married doesn't someone need to wear a white dress?" Pietro asked as he glanced at his parents. 

Sean looked at Logan, "Is Wade secretly insane?" 

"Don't say that, Sean." Angel said. 

 _He sounds crazy,_ Raven thought as she turned to feed some food to Kurt who was in a highchair. 

 _It'd be rude to call a child crazy, Raven_ , Charles tried to convince his sister through telepathy. 

 _How about when he's an adult_? Raven thought as she smiled when Kurt took the food. 

Charles would be curious to see how Wade would turn out when he got older, _You can call him that when the time comes_. 

"It's the bride who wears white, Pietro." Darwin was the one to finally answer Pietro's question. "The only reason a husband would wear white is likely if the wedding was an all white wedding."

David spoke up, "People who get married also give rings to each other on their wedding day as well to symbolize their union." 

"Damn that kid is like Charles." Logan muttered under his breath as David's words kept replaying in his head. 

Wade placed his fork down on his plate. "I must get Peter a ring!" He looked at his father with a determined facial expression, "I'm going to need to buy my bride a ring, Dad."

Logan laughed, "Not happening, kid." 

"How about a donut? That's shaped like a ring!" Pietro suggested to his friend.  

Wade put his hand around his thin in a thinking pose. "Huh. Might be the only ring for now." He glared at his father, "We'll marry whatever you say you traitor!" 

Logan felt like leaving to go have a smoke. "I don't care whoever you marry, Wade." 

"Who is this boy?" Charles asked curiously. Before dinner had begun, Erik had explained what had happened. 

"His name is Peter Benjamin Rogers-Stark! When we marry he'll be a Howlett like me!" Wade declared. 

Logan noticed the kid's surname. " _Stark_?" 

Erik scoffed, "Thank God it isn't me who has to be in-laws with that stubborn, hot-headed Anthony Stark." 

"Dear, it sounds like you're describing yourself." Charles whispered as he looked at his husband. When Erik frowned, Charles kissed his husband's lips. 

Hank arrived at that time, hearing that part of the conversation. "What's wrong with Anthony Stark?" 

"You two would get along since he's into science too." Sean chuckled as he looked at Hank. Alex didn't appreciate that so he punched Sean's arm. 

"No one's like Uncle Hank." Wanda said as she looked down at her food. Hank approached his goddaughter and gave her a hug. 

"Don't forget Dr. Bruce Banner." Darwin said as he looked at Angel with a smile. 

Sean took a bite of his food before speaking, "I heard he's quite a nerd too."

"Stop making fun of Hank!" Alex said as he punched Sean's on the same area as he had moments ago. 

Charles smirked at Logan, "I suppose you're going to get to meet the Avengers, Logan." He knew that news wasn't going to sound perfect to Logan at all. 

"Damn it." Logan said. Wade was beginning to chant more "I am going to marry Peter" the rest of the day.

 


End file.
